1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a related portable electronic system, and more particularly, to a detachable camera module and a related portable electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced internet, a video conference system is utilized widespread in an industry and distance learning. No matter where people are located in the world, they can utilize the video conference system to communicate effectively and conveniently. Therefore, a computer device with a built-in web cam is needed. However, due to structural limitation of the camera, the built-in camera only can capture images within a predetermined range. In order to overcome the drawback, a structural design disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/349,526 utilizes a magnetic force to drive a camera module to rotate, so as to switch the camera module to different positions. Though the structural design can switch the camera module to different view angles, application of the structural design is still limited when a user is out of the range of the view angle of the camera or when the user intends to capture images of other attendant in the video conference. Thus design of the camera module capable of capturing the images conveniently is an important issue in the electronic industry.